The Sona Four
The Sona Four are the four people who has escaped from Sona. They were Michael Scofield, James Whistler, Alexander Mahone and Tracy McGrady. Background about [[Michael Scofield] and Alexander Mahone should be put here, before they were brought to Sona. All the inforation needed about hunting the Fox River Eight] 2005 Escape Plan :Main Article: Michael Scofield's second escape plan (Fox River) When Michael and his team were trying to escape from Fox River, 8 men made it out of Fox River. However Manche Sanchez was captured and Charles Westmoreland died. Hunting the Fox River Eight :Main Article: The Fox River Eight When the Fox River Eight broke out Fox River, Alexander Mahone was hunting them with his team. Alex was searching the files from the Fox River Eight: John Abruzzi, Theodore Bagwell, Benjamin Franklin, David Apolskis, Charles Patoshik, Fernando Sucre, Lincoln Burrows and Michael Scofield. Michael, Lincoln, Abruzzi, C-Note and Sucre barely manage — with the help of a freight train — to elude Captain Bellick. When FBI Special Agent Alexander Mahone is assigned to lead a nationwide search for the escapees, this makes their escape even more difficult. Mahone calls a press conference, and urges everybody watching the television broadcast to find the "Fox River 8". ]] In the meantime, Michael, Lincoln, Abruzzi, C-Note, and Sucre are found by a hunter, and held at bay when the hunter brandishes his rifle. Abruzzi holds the hunter's young daughter hostage at gunpoint, and is able to get the hunter to drop his weapon, and give Michael the keys to his Jeep Grand Cherokee. The five escapees board the SUV, presumably en route to a storage room where Michael has some items ready. Agent Mahone and Captain Bellick use Michael's credit card invoices to find a storage room in Oswego, and each separately rush to the storage facility. It turns out to be a ruse of Michael's, as he is seen in a cemetery storage room, gathering shovels to unearth the ground at the grave of (R.I.P.) E. Chance Woods. Agent Mahone deciphers the message on Michael's tattoo ("Ripe Chance Woods") and arrives at the scene right after the escaped gang of five unearthed Michael's package and put on a fresh set of clothing. Lincoln took the backpack Michael hid and found the brothers' fake passports. The five were able to escape to Oswego and blend in, despite being tailed by Agent Mahone. Mahone continues to study images of Michael's tattoos and other elements of his escape plan, saying it will tell him everything about where Michael and the others are going, so he can be there waiting for them when they get there. Elsewhere on the run, T-Bag raids a nearby campground, threatening campers in order to steal a hat and cooler. T-Bag finds the veterinary clinic of Dr. Marvin Gudat, and coerces him to reattach his left hand without the use of anesthesia. Michael sits on a park bench, sporting a cream suit, Cub’s hat and glasses, and looking more like a preppy college student than an escaped con. The front page of the newspaper he’s reading has a story on the Fox River 8 –complete with mug shots and all. But what Michael really seems to be interested in is a family across the way, setting up their Sunday picnic, and the open trunk of their SUV. ]] In an abandoned building, Lincoln, C-Note, Sucre and Abruzzi wait impatiently for Michael’s return. C-Note, a little surly, asks Lincoln: “What’s the plan, man?” Lincoln, equally surly, responds: “No bars on these doors, do what ya like.” Sucre, frustrated as well, chimes in: “With what?” C-Note reminds Lincoln they were supposed to be in Mexico right now drinking margaritas, and waiting for the heat to dip. Sucre, clearly getting more and more anxious by the minute, asks Lincoln where Michael is. Linc tells him he’ll be back. C-Note half-jokingly suggests to Sucre that maybe they should make a go of “the” money –after all it’s just sitting in Tooele, Utah, waiting to be dug up. Lincoln’s had enough of C-Note, “If you’re gonna stay here then shut up!” he commands. Just as things are about to get really heated, Michael returns. “Hey! Relax,” he says as he places a picnic basket full of fried chicken and beer on the table. As the guys chow down, Sucre expresses his concerns about being all over the news. C-Note retorts –“Yeah, and you didn’t see that coming?” Michael approaches them. “Last supper boys. This is the part where we say goodbye.” He hands them some cash, telling them that it’s not much but it’s enough to get them started. As C-Note and Sucre gratefully accept, Abruzzi stands and shoots Michael a look. Michael can tell where this is heading. “No. I’m not telling you where Fibonacci is.” Abruzzi smiles, “Well I didn’t ask. I only ask for a quarter for a phone call.” Michael hands him a dollar “Make four.” Sucre wonders out loud about the other guys. C-Note remarks that they all had a head start –except for T-Bag that is. “Yeah.” Abruzzi begins, “he was, uh, bleeding pretty bad…” Outside the hideout, Michael and Lincoln talk. Michael says: “It’s time to move. We got everything we need. Just a quick stop in Utah and then we’re off to Mexico.” Lincoln however, is not so eager to get going. Lincoln tells Michael that LJ is scheduled to have a hearing today to determine if he gets tried as an adult. Lincoln is resolute: “I can get him.” Michael lets out a sigh, “It’s not the right time.” Michael assures him there will be a right time though –once they get to Mexico, and get off the news. Lincoln protests: LJ is being framed for a double homicide, soon as he looses his hearing they’re gonna ship him out to an adult facility. Today is the only chance Lincoln has to get him. But it’s more than that. He’s already lost Veronica, --he’s not going to lose LJ too. Michael is clearly distraught by this dilemma. He understands the situation, and would never leave LJ behind, but he doesn’t think they can do this now. “There’s no plan in place.” Lincoln tries to reason with him. “Believe me. I know that courthouse. I’ve been there more times than I can remember. The only person guarding him is a bailiff –he carries mace and a big stick.” Michael is incredulous --“So you’re going to bum-rush the courthouse. That’s your plan. Are you serious?” Before Lincoln can answer, Sucre, C-Note and Abruzzi exit the hideout, ready to hit the road. Michael wishes good luck to everyone. They say their goodbyes and Abruzzi puts in his last licks before leaving –“Maybe we’ll see each other again. You never know Michael.” And with an I-know-something-you-don’t-know look, he saunters away. And then the two brothers are alone again. Michael turns to Lincoln, “Tell me everything you know about the courthouse.” Michael and Lincoln enter the lower level of a garage where Michael points to a car covered in dust. “It’s this one, here.”’ and then adds, “Don’t touch the radio.” Lincoln nods, and as Michael readies the car, he makes a phone call. “Yeah hi. I’m with the Des Moines Herald, I’m covering the LJ Burrows hearing. What time’s that start today?” As Linc waits for a response, he becomes nervous when he notices a man entering his vehicle in the exterior lot of the garage. The man does a double take, and Lincoln tries to avoid his glance. Meanwhile Michael nervously puts the key in the car’s ignition, and makes a silent prayer that the car will start. It does. Lincoln gets off the call, and tells Michael that LJ’s hearing is at three o’clock, and will last a half hour max. After that he’ll be taken down to the transport bay at ten till to catch the four o’clock van. As Michael wipes down the filthy car, he asks Lincoln how they’re gonna get close to him. Lincoln says that when he was locked up, he had nothing to do but study the briefs on his case. Nick Savrinn’s bar number was on the front of every one. Michael nods, “We pose as one of his attorneys." Dr. Gudat, the veterinarian, finishes the sutures an un-anesthetized T-Bag who fights to stay conscious. T-Bag: “Are you done?” Dr. Gudat: “No. I still have to clean it.” T-Bag presses him, “But you’re done?” Dr. Gudat assures him that he is. As the good doctor puts away his tools, T-Bag summons the courage to look at his newly reattached hand. His entire wrist is a bloody mess, and the stitches look like barbed wire –it ain’t pretty. T-Bag stares at it for a moment, before he’s overcome by a wave of nausea and vomits. As T-Bag washes up in the sink, Dr. Gudat tells him he did his best under the circumstances. “The good news sir, is you had the hand iced and I was able to restore blood flow, and the bones are pinned. However I recommend you get medical attention ASAP.” Gudat gives him a doggie bag with some aspirin, antibiotics, and pain killers, and keeps prattling on, but T-Bag stops him. “You did one helluva job Doc.” Gudat tells him it’s OK for him to leave now, and T-Bag responds “Oh I’m leavin’…but you’re not.” Gudat is taken aback, and assures T-Bag he hasn’t seen anything and won’t tell anyone, but unfortunately T-Bag “fell for that bill a goods once before, never again.” The doctor protests once more that he wouldn’t tell anyone, but T-Bag’s not having it. “You would, and I would die in prison.” Gudat sprints for the door, but T-Bag is on him in a flash – bad arm around the Doc’s neck in a choke hold; his good hand pressing a scalpel to the Doc’s neck. “You did me a solid, so I’ll return the favor,” says T-Bag, “this can go down humanely if you don’t fight. But if you pull a stunt like that again it’s gonna get in-humane right quick. Your call. But one way or another – I’m putting you down Doc.” T-Bag fills a syringe as Dr. Gudat, strapped to an operating table, pleads for his life. “There is a belief in my religion which I know to be true, and it applies to everyone Hindu or not. The acts that we commit in this life determine where we go in the next. And he who commits evil can never hope for eternal happiness.” T-Bag informs the Doctor that he’s more of a “here-and-now type,” and approaches Gudat with the syringe. T-Bag shares his own adage with Gudat. “I’ll tell you something I know is true. The Indians here – the tomahawk variety – some of them believe, well used to believe before most of them were slaughtered, that when a warrior kills another in battle, he absorbs that fallen warrior’s spirit.” He touches the doctor’s cheek and whispers soothingly “So this isn’t the end for you, Doc. You’re with me now.” T-Bag jams the syringe into the doctor’s arm. Gudat’s eyes flutter for a moment, then he exhales one last time. Dr. Gudat lies dead on the medical table in the vet clinic, and in the background we see T-Bag bleaching his hair in the sink with some oxidation dye. A blonde T-Bag exits the vet clinic, wearing a crisp, collared shirt. He disarms the alarm of the doctor’s shiny new SUV, --the car beeps and the doors unlock. T-Bag climbs in. He starts the car, and hits a button to dial the OnStar operator. A voice asks T-Bag what she can do for him. Grinning, T-Bag tells her he needs directions to Utah. Tweener, with a freshly shaved head, walks nervously through a bus station. As if by accident he bumps into a male commuter, and knocks the man’s cell phone from his hand, and onto the ground. Tweener apologizes, picks up the phone and hands it back to the annoyed commuter. Tweener walks over to a public phone kiosk and digs into his pocket. In his hands, we see the wallet he just lifted off the commuter. He pulls out the man’s driver’s license, and tries his name on for size – Scott Kolbrenner. Tweener impatiently stands in the ticket line at the bus station. A guy taps Tweener on the shoulder, and tells him he looks familiar. Tweener gets all fidgety, --has he been ID’d? The guy wants to know if Tweener rushed Sig Ep last semester? Tweener has no idea what “Sig Ep” is, but when he notices the kid’s college sweatshirt, he gets it – “nah,” he says. The lady at the ticket counter asks Tweener where to, “Utah,” he replies. Tweener glances behind him at a long-haired man on a terminal bench reading a newspaper. On the front page is yet another article on the Fox River eight. Tweener urgently asks the lady behind the counter what the deal is, and she tells him there’s nothing till tomorrow. He then tells her “Yo, I got forty five bucks, how far will that take me?” As the ticket lady types away, Tweener finally looses his nerve and dashes away from the counter. Tweener can’t help but smile a little as he strolls through the St. Louis Tech campus wearing a St. Louis Tech sweatshirt and baseball hat. He finds his way to the campus “ride board”and sees an ad requesting someone to share ride expenses with to Utah. The bottom of the ad is cut into little segments with the name and phone number of “Debra Jean Belle.” Tweener takes the whole card off the board and pockets it. Back at St. Louis Tech, Tweener waits on a bench, furtively glancing around. A young woman taps him on the shoulder and he startles. “Excuse me? Sorry. Are you Scott Kolbrenner?” It takes a moment for Tweener to remember his new alias. “Yeah. I am. You must be Debra Jean.” She tells him she was about to give up hope – he was the only person that answered her ad. “I guess there’s not a lot of Utah people out here…” Tweener tells her he’s just headed there to collect an inheritance, his grandpa just died. Debra Jean asks him where his stuff is, and he says he mailed it, which she finds a little strange. “Mailed it? I never heard of that.” But Tweener plays it off as no big deal, he’s got a friend who works UPS and hooked him up. Debra Jean looks a little hesitant, but Tweener turns on the charm, and Debra Jean can’t resist that smile, “I’m parked out front.” Twelve hours earlier, at the FBI field office in Chicago, Agent Mahone is told by one of his agents, Agent Lang, that all the hospitals and the fugitives' families are under surveillance but so far, none of the fugitives have been seen. After asking for Agent Lang's surname, Mahone informs her that a man on the run will make a mistake in the first 72 hours post-escape. An agent brings in a backpack that the police got from a vagrant. In the backpack were items that included cell phones and the fake passports of Michael and Lincoln. Agent Mahone promptly tells the agents that Michael had made his first mistake. He then interrogates the man who stole the backpack from Michael's car, asking him what the car looked like. The vagrant tells him that it was grey, parked "15th somewhere", and was towed soon after he stole the bag. Michael and Lincoln show up at Nika Volek's apartment unannounced. Michael barks orders to her to get some rubbing alcohol, towels, cayenne pepper and an alcoholic beverage (for drinking) to dull Lincoln's pain. Nika is distressed at Michael and Lincoln's presence at her home since the police had been there. After apologizing to Nika and asking her for some clean clothes for Lincoln, Michael leaves to retrieve their car. When Lincoln tells him to forget about the car, Michael tells him that he doesn't need a car, but that car because that car contains everything they need to disappear. However, when Michael returns to the place where he parked his car, all he could find was shattered glass. Michael finds the place where his car was towed to and when he is asked to fill in the paperwork, the phone of the towing company rings. It is Mahone. Mahone asks Chuck, who was the employee attending to Michael, if he had seen a man asking for a grey Honda Accord with a busted side window. Chuck nervously and cryptically replies, "Yes, sir..." as Michael watches him. When Chuck turns around while speaking to Mahone, Michael grabs the keys from the counter, and is able to reacquire the vehicle before Mahone's police units can arrive. While Sara is being released from the hospital, she recognises the nurse who is cutting off her nametag. The nurse tells Sara that she was the attending physician when she first started there. As Sara signs her release forms, the police come and inform her of her arrest. She is handcuffed and led out by two police officers, passing by Agent Kellerman who is watching them as he tells "Caroline" that he'll keep an eye on Sara. Governor Frank Tancredi pays his daughter's bail and meets his daughter at an interrogation room. He orders her to go to daily Narcotics Anonymous meetings and to place the blame of the escape incident on Warden Henry Pope. Before his departure, Governor Tancredi informs Sara that he will be sworn in as the Vice President of the United States in a week's time and that while she will be invited to his inauguration, she will not attend. Bellick goes to a convenience store and while trying to buy beer and teriyaki jerky, sees his nemesis Geary working his new security guard job. They fight in the store, drink beer together, and Bellick becomes a bounty hunter and teams up with Geary after interrogating Manche Sanchez. After hotwiring a vintage Chevrolet El Camino pickup in Defiance, Ohio and escaping a Pennsylvania State Trooper in Latrobe, Pennsylvania by climbing aboard a passing cargo train, Sucre arrives in Bedford-Stuyvesant, Brooklyn, New York, and discovers that Maricruz is getting married in Las Vegas and takes his friend, Petey's, motorcycle, a 1952 Ural. C-Note makes a phone call to his scared and reluctant wife, telling her he'll be waiting in the "Rainbow Room" in the spot where they "took that beautiful picture." Mahone's team has a wiretap on the phone call and Agent Lang assumes that C-Note is referring to the Rainbow Room restaurant in Manhattan, New York and has C-Note's mugshots sent there. Later on, C-Note visits his daughter at recess and tells her to relay a message to her mom to turn on the porch light at 7pm if she plans to meet him. When he comes by the house, he hides across the street for a few minutes before his wife decides to turn on the porch light. The "Rainbow Room" is actually their daughter's bedroom, and the picture is a photograph hung on the wall next to the window. After turning on the porch light, his wife sits down to an interview with Agent Lang. Michael and Lincoln take off from Nika's home in their car and make a turn when they reach Illinois Route 38. This is indicated in the tattoo on Michael's wrist which reads "38 12 1037" in the form of a barcode, where "38" referred to Route 38. After turning into Route 38, Michael resets the mileage counter. When the counter reaches 12, Michael stops in the middle of a bridge. "12" referred to the number of miles that it took to reach the bridge. Meanwhile, Agents Mahone and Wheeler track Michael and Lincoln's whereabouts through their cell phone. They noticed that they suddenly stopped, and speculate that they may be meeting someone there. Unscrewing one part of the railings on the bridge, Michael and Lincoln stage a car accident after turning on the car radio and set it to "scan" so that when it reaches the frequency "103.7" (the last four numbers of the tattoo), it will trigger the bomb to explode. At the nick of time, just before Mahone and Wheeler arrive, the car explodes along with false corpses placed in the front seats of Michael's Honda Accord. Nika arrives with her car and gives Michael her car keys. Michael thanks Nika and promises to pay her $10,000 once he and his brother reach Mexico plus $3,000 for the car. When Nika asks Michael if he is going to meet up with Sara, he says he doesn't know and hands the car keys to Lincoln, who proceeds to take care of the driving. They are spotted by Bellick and Geary as they're leaving. Lincoln spots a tail as he drives down a rural highway. Michael and Nika turn around to see Bellick and Geary following them. Geary speeds up next to their car and attempts to ram their car off the road. He succeeds in forcing their car down a ditch, hitting a tree. Bellick points his pistol at Lincoln, Michael and Nika as he tells Michael that he knows about the money in Utah and has decided to join them on their trip to pick up the money. Bellick forces them to get into his and Geary's car. At the field office of the FBI in Chicago, one of Agent Mahone's subordinates inform him that 12 percent of the data from Michael's hard drive, which he dumped in the river, has been recovered. These included the newspaper clippings of Abruzzi, Sara and D. B. Cooper's money. Another agent then tells him about the positive match on the blood results - B negative, the same as Michael and Lincoln's blood type. Mahone becomes agitated and tells all the agents in the office to not to announce deaths until they are confirmed, and orders them to do more tests. Bellick and Geary are forced to stop when one of their car tires go flat, which Lincoln had secretly stuck a shard of glass under. Bellick proceeds to tell Geary to go to the nearest town to buy a tire and force Michael, Lincoln and Nika into the neighbouring woods. Tied up in an isolated building, Lincoln tells Michael that he doesn't trust Nika. In the meantime, Nika negotiates with Bellick, convincing him that she wants Michael dead, that Michael was trying to set up Bellick in Panguitch, Utah, and that she will sleep with Bellick for a share of the money in Utah. Whilst seducing him, Nika tries to steal Bellick's gun. Bellick returns her to the other room and tells her not to try and fool him. As he walks away, he realizes his knife was stolen, as Lincoln frees himself and uses the knife against Bellick. Upon Geary's return, both Geary and Bellick are tied up. Bellick tells Michael about Sara's overdose. Tweener travels with Debra Jean in her Toyota Yaris, which was also extensively featured in the Prison Break mobisodes. When the radio talks about the Fox River Eight's escape, Tweener switches the radio to sing along - awkwardly to a John Denver song, Take Me Home, Country Roads. After Tweener spots a police officer, he tells Debra Jean to slow down even though she was only travelling at 65 miles per hour. Debra Jean becomes more suspicious of Tweener. Once the couple end up staying at The Lotus Motel in Mack, Colorado, Debra Jean relays her location on the phone to somebody. T-Bag stops at a gas station in Friend, Nebraska. The police surround the SUV T-Bag stole from the murdered Dr. Gudat while he is in the station restroom. T-Bag pretends to be a former US Marine wounded in Kandahar, Afghanistan. He blames the stolen SUV on the "hippie" in the gas station restroom. The hippie was quickly taken into custody. Forced to abandon the SUV, he becomes a hitchhiker and is picked up by an unsuspecting man and his teenage daughter. T-Bag makes his perverted move, and the unsuspecting man attempts to attack T-Bag. T-Bag is able to knock out the man and steals his station wagon and hat. In Brooklyn, New York, John Abruzzi reunites with his family. One of his mafia associates tells him that Otto Fibonacci is going to testify in Washington, D.C.. Abruzzi decides to get his revenge instead of hiding on a cargo ship back to Sardinia, Italy. When Abruzzi is informed of Fibonacci's location, he's told that the information is "from New Jersey; Fish-Head Tommy wants to pay tribute." The lead on Fibonacci turns out to be fake, a setup not unlike Fibonacci's set up upon him. Abruzzi decides to go down fighting, and is swiftly shot by Agent Mahone's men. Michael, Lincoln and Nika prepare to leave. Michael tells Nika he can take her into town. However, Nika wants to go with them. At Michael's refusal, Nika relents and hugs him, bidding him farewell. As she hugs Lincoln, she reaches round to take the gun from Lincoln and points the gun at them. Nika confesses her love for Michael. She proceeds to use the cell phone to call the police but is stopped by Lincoln, who had pulled out the gun's magazine clip earlier. He takes the gun and cell phone from Nika and gets in the car. Michael sadly wishes Nika luck and joins his brother in the car. They drive off leaving Nika standing alone on the side of the road. At a motel in Mack, Colorado, 10 miles from the Colorado/Utah border, Debra Jean and Tweener lie in bed as they talk about their future. The song playing on the radio is Under the Milky Way by The Church. A police officer knocks on their door. Tweener becomes nervous as Debra Jean answers the door. Holding out a Fox River photo of Tweener, the police officer asks if she has seen Tweener, to which she denies. After she closes the door, Debra Jean tells Tweener that she is going to leave her car keys on the table by the door, Tweener sadly tells her that he wished they had met under different circumstances. Tweener makes his way to Utah at the same time as T-Bag, who suggests that they collaborate with each other. Driving along Highway 150 towards Salt Lake City, Utah, Michael and Lincoln find out via a radio report that the Fox River Eight has become the Fox River Seven after the death of John Abruzzi. Lincoln suggests that they could keep driving to Arizona to pick up L. J. and head immediately to Panama. Michael becomes agitated as he reminds Lincoln that they need Westmoreland's money before they can do anything. Michael and Lincoln head to a municipal building in Utah. They locate books of old maps which contain all the details of the area including topography. However, upon finding the index entry of "Karl Kokosing", who was referred to as "Double-K" (and whose Double-K Ranch Westmoreland had hid the money in), the page which they needed, Map 1213, was already ripped out. As they leave the building, Lincoln sees T-Bag walking outside the building. They capture T-Bag and force him to reveal where the map is. T-Bag tells them that he has already teamed up with Tweener, and that Tweener is the one with the map. Michael and Lincoln lock T-Bag in the trunk of their car before they proceed to find Tweener. In the meantime, Tweener attempts to purchase a shovel in a hardware store but the clerk recognizes him and beats him with a baseball bat. However, as he pulls Tweener into the back room, Michael and Lincoln intervene. After being rescued, Tweener tells them that T-Bag has the map. They go back to the car to find that T-Bag has memorized the map and eaten it. T-Bag agrees to take Michael and Lincoln to the Ranch in exchange for a fair cut. When they arrive at the designated location, they did not find the silo which Westmoreland mentioned but a subdivision. Travelling on a train across Green River, Wyoming, C-Note also heads to Utah and attempts to use a ticket stub as his ticket. With his neighbor's permission, C-Note uses her notebook computer to go to the United States Army Signal Corps website to search for "K K Ranch". As he writes down the coordinates provided by the website (43° 46' 45.9" N 111° 38' 35.5 W), the conductor arrives to tell him that his ticket is invalid and that he will be escorted off the train by police officers at the next station. C-Note escapes by jumping off the train into a river, and makes his way from Preston, Idaho to Utah on foot to find the money. While passing through Cache County, Utah, C-Note attempts to refresh himself with a garden hose in someone's front yard. When the owner intervenes, C-Note asks her how much for her RV. She replies $40,000.00. C-Note says that he will be back "in a couple of days" with cash. 100 miles from Las Vegas, Nevada, Sucre telephones various chapels in Vegas in order to discover where Maricruz and Hector are getting married. After finding the correct chapel, Sucre immediately goes there and meets Maricruz's sister, Theresa, who tells him that Maricruz is taking photographs with her parents and that he must wait. Hector comes in and tells Sucre that Maricruz will be with them shortly. Sucre angrily tells Hector that he will not be raising his and Maricruz's child. When he hears the police siren, Sucre realizes that Hector had betrayed him once again and knocks him out in one punch. Seeing Theresa outside the room, Sucre asks if she had told Maricruz he was here. When she nods, he pulls his crucifix necklace off his neck and places it in Theresa's hand before riding away. He is last seen filling up his motorcycle in Mesquite, Nevada, close to the Utah border. With T-Bag's "photographic memory" and Michael's powers of deduction the cons figure out where Westmoreland's money is buried: underneath the garage of Jeanette, still inside the foundations of the ranch silo. The cons disable the electricity and send out Tweener to pick up supplies and fuel up the car. He gets the supplies from the gardening store seen previously, but while there someone comes in looking for the store owner. Tweener knocks the man out and ties him up with his friend. Michael, Lincoln, T-Bag, and Tweener show up on Jeanette's door claiming to be from the electric company here to conduct repairs. She lets them into the garage and they start digging while T-Bag distracts Jeanette. The two flirt, until Jeanette confides that she likes the big, quiet one. T-Bag's expression becomes murderous. While the digging in Jeanette's garage continues, C-Note and Sucre arrive (C-Note had found a map of the ranch on an online Army database and hitched a ride with Sucre). They pitch in with the digging while Tweener, realizing that he'd forgotten to fuel up the car, heads out to a gas station. While digging, Michael tells Sucre about a website with a message board which they can use to keep in touch with one another while they're on the run -- namely, Europeangoldfinch.net. Michael goes to check on T-Bag and Jeanette, and panics when he can't find them. She's upstairs, and all seems fine until a police officer shows up. T-Bag panics and puts a hammer to Jeanette's throat. Haywire is first sighted at a Cedar Grove, Wisconsin restaurant. When discovered there, he breaks into the home of a blind lady and pretends to be her son, who supposedly ran away to marry, but she realizes he's an impostor (presumably noticing, while stroking his left hand, the lack of a wedding ring) and calls the police. They arrive later on to find her safe, but Haywire gone. Before he fled, Haywire cut out a picture of the Netherlands in the lady's home, as he was enthralled by it. Brought to Sona :Main Article: Sona Federal Penitentiary When Mahone and Scofield were arrested, they shared a brief moment. They looked angry at each other. The police brought them with 2 vans to Sona. Michael was first walking in Sona, unknown what was next coming. Later was Alex brought in there. They saw together the fight between Sammy and another Sona inmate. History 2005 Sona Escape from Sona Aftermath The only 2 living members of the Sona Four are Alexander Mahone and Tracy McGrady. James Whistler was killed by Wyatt Mathewson. Michael Scofield killed himself with the electricity from the Miami-Dade Penitentiary Women's Facility. Members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | First appearance | Last appearance | Member history |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Michael Scofield | Pilot | Free | When Michael tried to get out Sona with James Whistler, there were also Brad Bellick, Theodore Bagwell, Lechero, Alexander Mahone and Tracy McGrady in the team. Michael used Bellick, Bagwell and Lechero to get out Sona. He escaped with Whistler, Mahone and McGrady. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Tracy McGrady | Orientación | The Art of the Deal | Tracy McGrady was not really a member of the escape team, until McGrady asked Michael if he could help him to get out. Eventually Michael helped him. This was because McGrady did a lot of favours for him. After Lechero, Bellick and Bagwell were caught, he escaped along with Michael, Whistler and Mahone. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Alexander Mahone | Manhunt | Free | Alexander Mahone was brought to Sona after Michael used drugs in the Christina Rose boat. Michael hated Mahone because he killed, Michael and Lincoln's father. Although Michael hated Mahone, he want him in the escape along with Bellick, Bagwell, Lechero, McGrady and Michael. When Bellick, Lechero and Bagwell were caught, he escaped along with Whistler, McGrady and Michael. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | James Whistler | Orientación | Scylla | James Whistler was put in Sona for killing the Mayor's son in a pub. He was discovered by Brad Bellick in a tunnel and Alexander Mahone smashed the wall and get hem out of there. This made him to get contact with Michael Scofield. When Michael tried to get Whistler out of Sona, the Company "killed" Sara. Because of this Michael didn't want to get Whistler out of Sona. However since Michael didn't know where they did need Whistler for, he tried to get out Sona with Bellick, Bagwell, Lechero, Mahone and McGrady. However when Bagwell, Lechero and Bellick were caught, he escaped with Michael, Mahone and McGrady. |} Appearances Trivia *Alexander Mahone and Tracy McGrady are the only surviving members of the Sona Four. *The Sona Four is the half of the escapees of the Fox River Eight. Here escaped four people less then the Fox River Eight, where eight people escaped. *Tracy McGrady is the only one who has nothing to do with the Scylla to stop the Company. *Since they escaped with 4 people, however this was not really the planning, only Whistler and Michael should escape. However: **Mahone was put in the team, so that Michael could get away from him. **McGrady was put in the team, because he couldn't live in Sona. *Everyone from the Sona Four has a split up: **Michael with his brother Lincoln Burrows **Mahone was going to a bar **Whistler was with Gretchen **McGrady was with his family ***Until the episode Scylla, three of the four remaining Sona Four members are reunioned: Michael, Whistler and Mahone. Sona Four, The ,Sona Four The